Rescue Me
by JigsawHalloween
Summary: Shirosaki Hichigo finally understands the meaning of 'when it rains, it pours.' HichixIchi
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to write something sad.**

**Don't know why, just did.**

**I like Shiro's attitude throughout this fic.**

**Warning: Lots of language.  
**

* * *

It had been months. Days, after the War with the Arrancar on that wintery evening. When they were in Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow had sprung back to life after Ichigo admitted his feelings for the feral arrancar and put his entire soul into it. At first, the cat-like man was taken back by this sudden gesture but eventually warmed up to Ichigo. Black and yellow eyes watched from the back of Ichigo's mind. This man..he was not what he seemed. He could see through the lies.

Only Shiro could.

Shirosaki Hichigo, that is. Ichigo's Hollow. What a trip.

The fucking fucktard of a King was looking at this ass backwards. Literally. The Horses mind, if he had one, screamed silently everytime that bastard would plow into Ichigo. Zangetsu would be nearby watching him with a stern expression. Everytime he asked Shiro if anything was wrong, the white hollow backed into a corner and stared into space as the sky shined all too bright for his liking. Zangetsu got more persistent each day, and quite frankly, the demon was getting pissed.

It was like a shockwave to the hollow when suddenly one sunny evening in Ichigo's inner world..

It started to rain.

No, that wasn't the right word. Hurricane. Yeah, thats it.

Shiro hauled himself up, and even held out a pale hand to see if he was not hallucinating. With an eyebrow raised, he eyed the drop of water that filled his palm, and eventually snaked down his arm and onto the sideways buildings below him. Zangetsu was nearby, somehow not falling off that damn stick even though the winds had to have been some demonic force of nature.

"Why are you staring at this weather as if its a new breed?" the man murmured loud enough so he could be heard through the wind and eventual thunderclaps.

"Uh, Old Man, have you not noticed the sudden FUCKING MOODSWING OF THE WEATHER?" Shiro waved his arms when he started to yell.

"Of course. Kind of hard not to miss, you idiot."

Shiro fumed, and turned on his heels. "Wonder if it has to do with that bastard.." he muttered.

"What was that?" Zangetsu called.

"What? I didn't say anything." Shiro faked innocence.

"Look. Go up in the human world and see whats wrong with him." Zangetsu barked.

"Why can't you do it you ungrateful fuck?" Shiro yelled back with spite.

"Because maybe if he see's someone he hates, he will be too shocked to continue this..mood."

"...Are you fucking high? THAT MADE NO FUCKING SENSE!" Shiro grabbed his forehead.

"Uh, no, but think about it. He hasn't spoken to you since your huge territory battle. He would be surprised to see you."

He had a point. "Whats your point?"

"I just said it."

"What the fuck ever I don't wanna go." Shiro's pride wouldn't let him.

"Uh, yeah you are."

"Wha--?!"

The next thing Shiro knew, the sideways world faded before him along with that smug grin on Zangetsu's face. Shiro was cursing obsenities, but stopped as he realized what was in front of him. On the pavement. Right in front of the hollow. There. Was. Ichigo. The boy looked like he HAD been through a hurricane or much better, a blender. Cuts and bruises lined his body and his clothes were tore to hell. His eyes were also closed. Shiro was so shocked, he just stood there.

"K-King?!" he finally managed to sputter.

Ichigo opened a eye wide at the name, and turned his optics until they fell on the white being. "H-Hollow? What the hell are you doing here? I thought I destroyed you!"

"Of course not you fucking idiot. Whose power do you think your bowering everytime you Hollowfy?" Shiro glared.

"..Oh, well that is true."

"Shutup. What happened to you?" he took a step closer to Ichigo.

"Why do you care? All you have ever done was call me hell and havoc. And hurt my friends. And---"

"Was it that blue haired Arrancar?"

He seemed to hit a injured spot, for Ichigo sure winced like it was. Ichigo's face turned to not look at Shiro again and he saw the boys body rise in a heavy sigh. The albino saw the blood spread out over the pavement, and in turn looked around with those strangely colored eyes of his. Thats when the scream of a hollow came to his ears, and it was out for blood. Blood of a Shinigami. Oh, how they loved their Shinigami's.

"Look, let me help you get out of here." Shiro could not believe he was doing this.

"Fuck you."

Shiro almost choked when Ichigo said that. What the fucking FUCK was this ungrateful bastard cursing at him for? All he ever did was try to help. Well..and kill his friends, and try to take over his body, and other things BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER! He walked over to the boy and glared down at him. Ichigo turned to look up at his hollow, and slightly winced at the glare that hit like fire to the skin.

"Hollows. Are. Coming here. To. EAT YOUR ASS!" Shiro shouted.

"Just my ass?"

"DUDE FUCK YOU that is not what I meant. They will fuck you dry if you don't get with the FUCKING PROGRAM!" Shiro grabbed the protesting Ichigo, and shot off like lightning.

After a while of Ichigo squirming, Shiro guessed he lost to much blood and couldn't put up with it anymore. A voice drifted to his head, and he regretted listening to that shit. A scowl formed on the Hollow's face and he stole a glance at Ichigo before answering it.

"What the fuck do you want?"

'He is losing too much blood, Shiro.'

"I'm working on it."

'Hurry.'

Zangetsu's voice vanished, and Shiro tried to push down that feeling of panic he was developing for the orange haired boy. Eventually, the two reached his home somehow, and he laid the boy on the bed after jumping through the open window. It took the hollow this long to notice he was wearing the same thing Ichigo was, just white and black. Normal human clothes. Shiro twitched his nose, and silently mused on how good he looked in them. He could get used to human clothes.

"King, you awake?"

Ichigo responded with a groan.

"Fuck me."

Another groan.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Shiro did the most stupidest thing ever.

"Who is it?"

What. The. Fuck. YOUR FUCKING VOICE IS LAYERED AND SOUNDS LIKE A ECHO! YOU DON'T SOUND LIKE ICHIGO, SHIRO! He screamed this all to himself inwardly.

"Rukia."

Who the fuck was that? Oh, that one Shinigami bitch who gave Ichigo his first taste of being a Shinigami. He remembered Ichigo saying something about it at one point when he was fighting him.

"The door is open."

You stupid bastard.

And of course she walked in, and instantly flipped the fuck out when she saw the white hollow standing over a bloody Ichigo. She instantly, as well, dropped her stuff and went to draw her zanpakuto, but it wasn't there. The bitch forgot she was in a gigai. Hah, how is it kids these days say it? L. O. fucking L. Shiro snorted at her vain attempt, and instead of reaching for a soul candy, she was just tensed up.

"What are you doing here? I thought Ichigo destroyed you?"

"And I thought fucking people couldn't get more stupid."

"What did you do to him?"

Shiro looked sort of hurt. "Me? No no no..NO. He beat me in that battle, he is the King. I didn't do shit. It was storming like a mother fucker inside his head, and so his zanpakuto threw me out to go see the problem and. Here. We are."

Rukia took it in for a moment. "Was it Grimmjow?"

Shiro's mood darkened, and Zangetsu feared from the inside it would start raining hellfire. "Why should it be?"

"Um.." the girl bit her lip.

"Tell me, or I will fuck your entire life up. Trust. Me." he was deadly serious.

Rukia grabbed the her shoulder with the opposite arm, and had a hard time saying what it was. Shiro stared with fire in his golden eyes, and finally Rukia said it.

She told him the reason.

And on the inside, he felt as if his insanity had been ripped into double insanity.

Feral animal insanity, yeah, thats it.

She said..

"Grimmjow abuses him."

* * *

**Reviews are always loved. **

**And yeah, I realize I have other fics to tend to. lD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**The anger of Jigsaw is being released into this fic rofl.**

**Glad you guys like this fic, here is a update.**

**For those who don't read my stuff often, I update hella fast.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Shiro whipped his head around to look at the injured boy laying there so peacefully. Well, not so peaceful since his breaths seemed to be breathed out in pain. What was this newfound rage building up in the pits of his stomach? Annnd, if he had a heart, it would be pumping like mad. Adrenaline rush. Oh, here we go.

"WHAT. THE. HOLY FUCK is he THINKING? Ichigo. The guy who defeated me for title of 'King' got beat down by some Arrancar BASTARD?"

Rukia backed up slightly. "Y-yeah, but its a lot different when you love someone.." she faltered when she was supposed to say his name.

"Its Shirosaki."

"Ah." she noticed the 'k' and 'u' were taken out of Ichigo's last name. "Look, we will figure it out later."

"How about now?" Shiro gripped his white zanpakuto. "Where is he?"

"I'm not telling you." Rukia said with a new wave of courage against this ghastly figure.

"Fine then bitch I will just find someone else who can." with his hand still on his zanpakuto, he jumped for the window frame and out into the night before Rukia could get another word with the enraged hollow.

* * *

Orihime Inoue was preparing to bunk down for the night in her lonely home, all the while dreaming about a certain orange headed lad. It was not hard to figure out that she had feelings for the boy, and had helped him win countless battles just by screaming his name. However, she was oblivious to everyone else how her constant doubting of herself was fucking annoying as hell and needed to be stopped before the Shinigami killed themselves twice.

She also didn't notice a shadowy figure silhouetted against the moonlight outside her window.

"Hey." the voice sounded.

Orihime whipped around, startled, and seemed to calm herself by the outline of the figure. "Ichigo.."

"Fuck no." Orihime jumped at the sudden arrogant tone in the voice. She had to say, it did sound..different. "I saw you in his memories, so, I figured I would come ask you first."

When he jumped into sight, everything about this boy was pale like the snow except his blackened whites of his eyes and the yellow iris's that followed. For some reason, as he drew closer fear rose in her chest like a wave. That maniacal grin and those eyes.. where had she seen those eyes.. And then it hit her. This was the monster that took over Ichigo all those times back then. When he fought Ulquiorra, she had almost lost him.

"Y-you.." she took steps backwards, colliding with some furniture as she did so. "..monster."

"And your a whore. Now that we have this established, answer my question." he pointed a black nail at the girl. "Where in the fuck is this arrancar Ichigo spends so much time with."

She was silent.

"Gonna answer me bitch?" he walked dangerously close to the girl and drew the white zanpakuto. "I'll get it out of you if I have to dissect your disgusting fucking body. Human."

"N-no..stop..I will tell you, but first tell me who you are." she murmured fearfully.

"Ichigo's hollow. Shirosaki." he leaned the sword on his shoulder.

"Did you..did you try to control him more than once?"

"Indeed." no regret.

"Y-you bastard.." it sounded so wrong coming out of her mouth.

"Don't even get me started. So spill it. The arrancar is...?" he brushed away her insult.

"His name is Grimmjow. I'm surprised you didn't already know." the girl spoke in a more hardened tone.

"Got any idea where he would be?"

"Why?"

"Do I have to show you Ichigo's fucked up bloody body for you to understand?" the girls eyes widened like saucers. "I'm guessing you already know their relationship status."

"Yes.." her voice weakened.

"No more." he made a motion with his hand that seemed to be cutting his throat.

"What happened to him?" her voice had gotten shaky.

"I am guessing the bastard beat the shit out of him. In his inner world, it started raining a fucking hurricane so I came out to check and there he was. Don't know why though. Don't really care." Shiro moved to the window.

"Wait, Shirosaki." her hand reached out to him, and he turned with an eyebrow raised.

"Let me take you to him. I have been waiting for a long time for him to get what he deserves, and I have seen your power. Your going to kill him..aren't you?" her last statement sounded sad.

"Duh."

"I feel horrible for asking to watch, but it would rest my mind easy knowing Ichigo isn't receiving the love he deserves."

"Sure. Take my hand." he held it out to her.

When she reached for it, she recoiled at the cold feeling.

"Being dead does that to you. Or a Hollow. Not sure which." he grabbed her hand and propelled off the window.

* * *

Urahara jumped when he heard footsteps outside his shop on such a peaceful night. He stood, grabbed his weird looking hat, and opened the doors with a sleepy look in his eyes. At first, he caught sight of Orihime and lightly smiled. The second form he assumed once Ichigo, and failed to notice this was the other before he invited them in with a wave of his hand. The shopkeeper sat down by the table before yanking out his fan.

"So, Kurosaki, what is it you need now?"

"Correction." Urahara stopped everything, hearing the most chilling voice he had ever heard. "Its Shirosaki, you fucktard."

In an insant, Urahara was standing with his zanpakuto almost out of its sheathe. His eyes were deadly serious as he stared at the pale man with the maniacal grin. Shiro also had his hands on his white zanpakuto's hilt and chuckled in his throat. The voice could be compared to Ichigo's after he had been punched in the balls and died from it. Cause really, Shiro sounded like a ghost with that layered voice.

"Who are y--.. WHAT are you?" Urahara finally spoke.

"Ichigo's hollow. Shirosaki. I've come for a certain blue haired arrancar. Got any in stock, shopkeeper?" the hollow laughed.

"What is your business with Grimmjow?" Urahara answered, serious still.

"None ya. Move or I will force you to." Shiro said with a grin, edging forward.

In a flash, Orihime grabbed Urahara's arm before it could yank out his zanpakuto. "I am sorry Urahara, but it is for the best."

Urahara blinked, not knowing what to say. Eventually, he put away his sword and yanked some doors back. "He is in the training room. He constantly..well, trains." he exchanged a look between the two. "Does this have anything to do with Grimmjow sneaking out earlier tonight?"

Shiro felt something flick his insanity string. "..Yeah. Sure does."

"May I ask what he did?" Urahara said in a murmur.

"I will tell you afterwards mister Urahara." Orihime gently smiled at the man. "But I request that you please refrain from coming in here for a while. Nothing bad will happen, I promise."

Urahara stared at her for a moment before nodding. He seemed unsure of the decision, but had left anyways. Shiro felt a strange satisfaction inside of him that he was about to avenge his King's honor. But really, why was he doing this? Did he want the King to owe him? Or was it pure because he just cared about him? No no no..can't be the last one. They are the same person after all..Actually, they weren't. Or were they? Shit.

"Yo."

Shiro looked up and saw his object of interest. He was still halfway concealed in shadow, but Orihime was in front of him out in the light. There, in front of them, was Grimmjow. The former Espada was sitting at an angle trying to make himself look cool, and stared at the two with what seemed like a 'about time' look. Shiro didn't understand why, and almost spoke up when the bastard opened his mouth again.

"Geez, Ichi, coming for late night visits now? Your so weak." both Shiro and Orihime were speechless. "You even brought that broad with you. Oh, I see. You want someone else to join in on our fun? Your getting an ass beating later for even thinking such shit. Get out of her now, woman, before I fuck your world up. We all know how you adore my Ichigo."

Shiro was fuming, and so was Orihime.

"Come here Ichigo. I don't know how you got back up from that lovely pounding earlier, but your in for more. Come here, I want your blood.." the arrancar smiled with a shitful of insanity or something along those lines.

Shiro could almost hear the theme music play as he flash stepped in front of Grimmjow, materializing like a ghost, and even startling the other. Grimmjow's cerulean eyes looked the figure up and down in terror before lifting an eyebrow. Shiro assumed he was over the idea that he had killed Ichigo, and this was his ghost to haunt him or some shit. Shiro smiled like a mad man before speaking.

"Hi there." the hollow started. "You should know Ichigo is nothing compared to my power, and he uses it pretty much all the time. I see that scar on your chest, was that a Getsuga Tenshou that did that? How funny, since I invented the technique." the hollow laughed out loud at the look on the others face and suddenly grabbed the mans throat with pale hands. "I swear to you I will rain down some godly fucking hellfire on your fucking faggot ass being if you touch my King again." and he let go.

And then, to Shiro's surprise, the bitch arrancar started to laugh.

"Seems like you got some issues, hollow." Shiro stared. "Maybe we can talk about them in my office?"

That was it.

Shiro smiled like an idiot and ran his teal colored tongue over the drawn zanpakuto in his hand.

"Ban-kai."

* * *

**Lul I can't help but feel Grimmjow is going to get raped in the ass by Shiro. Because we all know, he would fuck him up if they ever actually fought in manga/anime.**

**Shiro needs to show up in Ichigo's inner world again dammit. I looked forward to his shinenigans. **

**REVIEW!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lol this was kind of fun to right. I WANT TO GET RIGHT TO THE MUSHY STUFF, but am still trying to make it sweet and heart wrenching.**

**Many fics have done that to me, and I apparently can't do it myself. lD**

**Whatever, Enjoy. :3  
**

* * *

Grimmjow was blown backwards as the hollow released his Ban-Kai. Of course, it was just like Ichigo's with the exception of the owner being a hollow with one of the most sadistic smiles he had ever seen. Everything was white except bordering on his clothes, which were black. Even his skinnier sword was white. Pretty much just get a picture of Ichigo and negative it.

Just like in the sideways world, there was a slash of Shiro's Zangetsu to clear away the smoke. Grimmjow merely laughed as he gazed at the hollow before him. Orihime was clutching her hand to her chest like always and staring with a worried expression. They all failed to notice Urahara's eyes watching as well, even if he was only sneaking a glance. He was afraid he might have to stop this battle.

"Grind, Pantera." same result as Shiro, a huge gust of spiritual energy. The hollow watched as the mans form shifted into something feral. His ears shifted to feline ears and were the color of his teal eyeshadow, which stretched up to the ears. His hair grew into a long mohawk and his mask was now a forehead protector. Annnd, the guy just overall got very skinny and lithe. Legs were bent in the way of a animals as well.

"You, form of Ichigo, think you can honestly beat me? If your anything like him--"

"You should know by now I'm not." Shiro grinned. "I just wanna hear you scream."

As if in slow motion, Grimmjow saw the form dissapear and than reappear in front of him somehow using Sonido, the arrancar form of flash step. Shiro had his arm slung over his shoulder and intended to slice his neck right then and there. Grimmjow barely missed the hit as he flipped backwards, skidding as he did so not realizing how fast he had performed the action.

"Why do you want to kill me so bad, hollow?" the cat growled.

"Hey, you made me look like a whimp beating up my King since I lost to him." Shiro said with a wave of Zangetsu.

"Well then, we obviously already know the outcome of this battle." Grimmjow rushed forward, seeing Shiro shrug and laugh.

He slashed with his claws, but Shiro blocked with ease. After the first slash, the furious arrancar did a series of faster slashes while twisting and turning his body as much as possible. Shiro blocked like an automated machine. When the slashing suddenly stopped and Shiro was holding Grimmjows weight on Zangetsu as it was forced onto him, he smiled like a madman, once again, and uttered familiar words.

"Getsuga Tenshou."

Grimmjow was taken back by this spectacle. This wave of black crescent was way more powerful and bigger than Ichigo's Tenshou. With a sudden flashback, the cat did remember a time when they first fought and Ichigo sent it at him for the first time. He had gotten the scar as a result, but saw the boys eyes almost snake over with black from the attack. After that, he couldn't do anymore for some reason.

And this hollow was that reason.

The blast caught him full on and sent him flying back into several structures. In a flash, literally, Shiro was running beside Grimmjow as he continued the abuse of his body and slammed an elbow straight through his hollow hole. If you don't remember, the hollow hole of an arrancar or pretty much any hollow is the human equivelant of kicking someone in the balls three times. Yeah, exactly.

Grimmjow slammed into the ground while clutching the spot near his abdomen. He breathed desperately for air, not even aware the hollow was holding his zanpakuto to his throat. Shiro stared down at the pathetic excuse for an opponent with disgust and sick pleasure. However those two mix, I swear that's what it looked like. When he went to press down harder on the sword, a shriek sounded out above the tension.

"STOP!" that bitch always had to ruin everything what the fuck.

"Why?" Shiro peered over his shoulder at Orihime.

"You don't need to kill him. Ichigo will never forgive you."

He felt a gear stop working. He had never thought of that, and realized the girl was actually right. He slowly pulled back his zanpakuto and stared at the beaten to a bloody shit Grimmjow. "You got off with your life. If I ever see you near King again, you know what will happen."

Shiro walked away, and then Sonido'd to Orihime's side. She looked at him with a thank you which he returned with a go fuck yourself. He heard the shifting of rocks and turned to see Grimmjow hauling himself back up, laughing as he did so. This guy needed to get fucked in the ass himself. Go drop the soap asshole. And then, he said it. "So, would you like me to scream your name next time I see Ichigo?"

That was it.

Shiro once again Sonido'd to the air this time and yanked his white Zangetsu over his head. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" but instead of one black crescent, more than enough slashed through the air.

Orihime and Shiro left while enjoying the sound of Grimmjow's screams.

---------------------

After he brought Orihime home, he quickly just flash stepped over to Ichigo's. He found Rukia leaning over him and jumped in fright seeing the ghostly figure fly through the window, still in Ban-Kai mode. She eyed him suspiciously before letting those same eyes widen to saucers. He knew what she was thinking and couldn't help but grin like mad when she had figured it out.

"You got to Grimmjow didn't you?"

"Of course. I don't float around in Ban-Kai because I feel like it. Even if I do look very handsome." he joked.

"Ichigo has been asleep. I'm going to go get him so first aid so wait here with him I guess." she seemed to not trust the hollow, but left out the door anyways.

Shiro jerked his eyes over to the sleeping and painful looking being he called King. Before he could collect himself, he found that he was walking over to his King and sat down on the bed in front of him. Ichigo's face was turned his way and obviously the boy did not stir since Shiro had sat him down on the bed earlier. He did something else that shouldn't have been done, and ran his pale fingers through the boys hair.

What.

The.

Fuck.

ARE YOU DOING?

Like he had been burnt, he pulled his hand back and watched as the Shinigami stirred for once since he had been home. "Hollow?"

"Shiro."

"Shiro.." Ichigo looked around in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you back dumbass." Shiro said that softer than he intended.

"Oh.." Ichigo obviously heard it. "If your staying because your worried about me, don't. Thi--"

"Happens all the time?" Shiro finished his sentence to Ichigo's shock.

"Shiro I--"

"I already know about you and Grimmjows abusive relationship." he intended to yell at his King, but found that he couldn't. "Why, King, would you let someone do that to you? How come your inner world has shined all until now? Did you like being beaten like a bitch?"

"Haha.." Ichigo said weakly. "I made myself oblivious to the beatings and just focused on one thing.."

"And that is..?" Shiro thought 'sex'. Why else?

"..someone cared about me. Actually took the time in their day to say 'I love you' and even bother with trying to make you a little happy. Pretty much, I hammered myself to the point of thinking I didn't deserve any better because I had everything I wanted.." Ichigo sounded as if he was about to break down.

"Um, are you fucking retarded?" Shiro bluntly asked, stunning Ichigo. The hollow didn't understand the whole love concept, but he could tell when things sounded ridiculous.

"I don't think so..or maybe I am. Look at me, talking to my mortal enemy.." Ichigo laughed weakly.

Shiro felt his insides wince at 'mortal enemy' for some reason.

"..why do YOU care? Every time I have laid eyes on you or spoke to you you have tried to make my life miserable." Ichigo now glared at the hollow.

"You really want to know..?" Shiro asked, suddenly in a low voice.

"Yes." Ichigo's was stronger.

"Hah, I want to have a heart.." the hollow didn't look at Ichigo's shocked face as he faded back into his inner world.

--------------------

"Is that true?" Zangetsu asked through the storming winds.

"What?" Shiro growled. He had been angry coming back to storms.

"About wanting to have a heart."

"No." bad liar.

"Than why did you say it?" persistant bastard.

"Had to say something." the hollow shrugged.

"..."

There was a moment of silence that took hold of each of their throats. Zangetsu broke it.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to be real."

"Give it a rest okay? I was just messing with him." Shiro grumbled.

"Shirosaki." Shiro turned to see Zangetsu somehow had gotten right in front of him. "Its okay to care for people. It gets lonely only caring about yourself after a while."

"Holy fuck I DO NOT CARE FOR ICHIGO!" he screamed.

Suddenly, there was a force that seemed to try and bring both their bodies down. It wasn't the rain. Shiro looked around in wonder and Zangetsu did the same. Both wore grim expressions. Shiro felt himself cough, and then do it again. He felt like he was losing air and his head was getting very..dizzy.

"Shiro." Zangetsu's voice sounded stern. "Hurry up to the human world again. Somethings wrong."

Shiro could only nod through his fit of coughing, and faded like before.

--------------------------------

When he reappeared in Ichigo's room, his eyes widened to extradorinary lengths. The boy was choking, explaining his coughing, and the man who was holding his throat was Grimmjow. The arrancar looked like he got the shit beat out of him and had one of those looks on his face. Shiro turned to see he had knocked out Rukia somehow, since she was slumped against the wall. Shiro felt anger boiling inside of him.

"Hey." the voice sounded eerie.

Grimmjow whipped around, taking his hand off of Ichigo, who turned to catch sight of Shiro before fainting. "Will you STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THIS?" he sounded pissed.

"Honestly, I don't know how you got back up from those Getsuga Tenshou's, but I will kill you right here, right now." Shiro lifted a finger, making red energy form at the tip.

Grimmjow backed up, and Ichigo shouted, "Stop Shiro! You'll destroy everything!"

The hollow realized this, and suddenly Sonido'd to Grimmjow, grabbed him by his collar, and suspended the arrancar out the window before he could blink. He now held his finger to the mans throat. "How about now? Cero."

Grimmjow was blown back into the pavement, leaving a rather large crater. Oh well, he would explain later. The blue demon sputtered out blood before fainting right there on the road. If luck liked them, maybe the bastard would get run over and die twice. With that, he turned back to Ichigo. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." the Shinigami coughed out weakly.

Slowly, Shiro approached his King and without a moments hesitation, grabbed him in a forceful hug. Ichigo's eyes were wide over the hollows shoulder, but Shiro had his closed and his mouth bent into a frown. Zangetsu smiled with glee in their heads, realizing what he said may have gotten through to the stubborn hollow. Shiro slowly opened his eyes, those beautiful yellow eyes, and spoke in Ichigo's ear.

"Please, show me what its like to have a heart."

And Ichigo fell back to sleep thinking about those heart wrenching words that did not match the person speaking them.

* * *

**If you guys could review instead of Story Alert, I would be oh so uppreciative. **

**MIGHT EVEN WRITE YOU A FIC FOR YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE.**

**Anyways, review. 3  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is cute and centered because I'm a dumbass.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_..Someone come and rescue me._**  
**

* * *

Shiro looked at the now sleeping Ichigo with a faraway look. How could he say such

things? He would never have a heart. Ever. No matter how painful the sad truth was, he was

a hollow. Hollow meaning empty, nothing left inside. To his surprise, he even felt like crying

to release these silly emotions. With a look to Rukia, the hollow faded back into Ichigo's

inner world to be met with Zangetsu.

"What now old man?" Shiro's voice was proof he was sporting a heavy..feeling. Can't say

heart now can he?

"What happened?"

"He was being choked."

"Did you take care of it?" Zangetsu pondered.

"Yeah." Shiro turned to go lean against a building.

When he was out of earshot, Zangetsu looked up at the sky.

"At least the rain stopped."

* * *

Before too long, Shiro had found himself materialized next to Ichigo again, worrying about

him. Upon coming back, he saw Rukia was gone. He suspected she either went to bed or

got herself some first aid this time. For whatever the fuck reason, he had laid on the other

side of Ichigo's bed and was laying his head on the pillow, staring into space. His King was

still shivering every now and then, to which the hollow would wince.

"Ugh.." Ichigo moaned in his sleep.

Shiro turned to look at him again but to his surprise, the boy was turning to face him. By the

look on Ichigo's face, it showed he was still asleep so he calmed down. However, after a

moment the hollow resisted the urge to scream as he felt an arm drift across his mid section

and yank him closer. Then he felt someone nuzzle his chest and looked down to see that

Ichigo was the culprit.

"What the fuck.." he managed to say, and then noticed he was doing this all in his sleep.

"Oh."

Shiro sort of relaxed and brought his flailing arms down. And even after a moment, he felt

his own arms drape around the boy who happened to not be shivering anymore. Shiro

breathed in the boys relaxing scent, only stopping and opening his eyes to realize blood still

stuck to him like glue. As much as he wanted the boy to sleep, he didn't want that crazy

father of his to find his son tomorrow in a bloody heep, so, he shook him awake.

"Ichi." Shiro mentally slapped himself for the nickname.

Ichigo instantly darted awake. "Huh?! What?!" he stared around frightened, and relaxed

once he saw Shiro. "Oh.." and then he realized he still had his arms wrapped around him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Shut the hell up before you wake up every breathing thing in this country." Shiro let go of

the boy in turn and held his hands up as if police were telling him to freeze. "I woke you up

so you can get cleaned up before your parent see's you all bloody and shit."

He had a point. "I guess your right." Ichigo got up and instantly went to his bathroom,

shutting the door silently behind him.

Shiro blinked, hearing the shower turn on. He suddenly looked around realizing he was

alone on Ichigo's bed. The hollow fell back down on the pillow and stared into space only

to have some rather disturbing mental images fill his head of he and a particular Shinigami.

When this happened, Shiro sat up with a scream, and clutched where his heart would be,

and then remembered what he had said earlier. His face dropped in sadness.

"Shiro? Are you ok?" a concerned voice sounded out.

Shiro looked up from where he was gripping his forehead, and could have sworn his nose

bled. There was Ichigo, with a towel hanging dangerously around his waist. It looked like it

was about to fall off in any moment, and only if he gave it a slight tugSHUTUP.. Anyways,

his muscles were extremely..good looking. And the way he leaned on the door frame as if

he was the sexiest thing in theSTOP IT.. Seriously..

"Sure." Shiro replied with a slight rasp to his voice. "Put some clothes on before I faint."

Now you could take that two directions.

One, assume he is about to pounce the other like a rabid yaoi dog..

Or he didn't even want to see his King's almost naked body because it was weird.

Shiro's eyebrows twitched at what he just said irregardless.

"Of course." Ichigo turned to go reach for his closet, giving Shiro a plain view of his back.

Scars. Lots of scars. And..bite marks? What the hell? He felt that familiar anger for the blue

haired Espada but pushed it down for a later time. And now, the hollow noticed as Ichigo

went around the corner he had dropped his towel in the process. Now that was almost as

bad as dropping soap. If his nose wasn't bleeding before, it was now trying to imagine what

all of..that looked like.

"Shiro." he snapped out of his daydreams that shamed him. "What exactly are you staring

at?"

Don't answer that.

"Well, TRYING to stare at y--"

You fucking idiot. You just lost the game.

"Me?" Ichigo finished with a wide eyed stare to his hollow.

"Ew." Shiro replied bluntly. "Don't got a heart, remember?"

"Well.." Ichigo turned back to his closet. "I figured out you don't need a heart to lust over

someone.."

Shiro noticed Ichigo just accused him of being a pervert, but paid more attention to the boys

sudden shivering. Ichigo had indeed put clothes on now, and was currently knocking his

head against the wall. Not very violently, but still. Shiro walked over after a moments

hesitation and put his hand on the boys shoulder. Ichigo turned, sort of, and looked at him

with a crushed look.

"First of all, who said I was eye fucking you? Second, Grimmjow is a piece of shit bitch. If

he ever comes near you again I will do whatever it takes to kill him." Shiro said truthfully.

"I don't want him to die. Once you love a person, they are in your heart forever.."

What a sap.

"Okkkk. Date someone else?" Shiro inclined.

"No one could match him.."

"Bullshit, hell, even I prolly could drown him with that." Shiro crossed his arms and looked

to the side, oblivious to the meaning in his words.

Ichigo caught it though, and looked at his hollow expectantly. He also had a small blush.

"W-what?"

"Why you blushing King?" Shiro said with a frown and raised eyebrow, leaning closer.

"U-um.." Ichigo sputtered.

"Geez your such a weirdo." Shiro moved away and Ichigo breathed out.

"You hurt Grimmjow didn't you?" Ichigo's voice was a whisper.

Moment of silence.

"Of course." was all the pale hollow said.

"Why would you go to such lengths for me? I thought you hated me?" Ichigo grabbed onto

his other arm and looked away.

"I thought I did too. But in all honesty King, I got quite upset in your inner world when you

got with that freak."

Zangetsu chuckled from inside of their minds. 'Finally.' he said.

"Why..?"

"Do you know how hard it is to have happy all around you when you yourself are not?"

Shiro said the sentence in a sad tone.

To Shiro's surprise, he was tackled and sent flying onto Ichigo's bed in the process. The

white haired hollow looked over his shoulder to see Ichigo with tears welling up in the

corners of his eyes. The hollow ignored the strangely suggestive position they were in and

turned his body around. With his pale and cold fingers, he wiped them away for the

Shinigami, who opened his eyes afterwards.

"I'm so selfish.."

"How come?" Shiro tilted his head to the side.

"Bitching about my problems when you have been lonely most of your life. I'm sorry, Shiro."

"Eh its ok. Its all good, just le'me protect you now ok? I finally got the chance to feel

human." he looked off to the ground.

Shiro's black and yellow eyes widened suddenly when he felt a hand touch his cheek. The

hand's fingers brushed his cold skin as well and the hollow shivered before turning to face

the owner. Ichigo was smiling up at him with the most sweetest expression he had ever seen.

How could one boy look so..appealing to one such as himself? Shiro tensed up, not really

knowing how to take this newfound personality in his King, and simply did nothing. Well,

the other leaned in closer with each passing moment.

And when their lips met..

..Shiro felt the beating of his heart.

* * *

**I wanna end it right here because its too sad lol**.

**But if you think different, review and tell me.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Shiro awoke in Ichigo's bed not much to his surprise. His eyes took in the scene before him and they scanned..good. Seems like he and Ichigo didn't get quite so freaky last night. Prolly not the best thing to do when you first confess your love for each other, right? The hollow slowly moved from the bed, but squeaked, what the fuck, when he felt hand clamp around his waist.

"Where are you going?"

The hollow turned and was met with the eyes of Ichigo. His voice had gone back to normal and no longer shook with sorrow, but took a turn for sounding seductive and playful. Shiro sighed, faking disinterest, and looked back at the other with a somewhat frown. God damn those big brown eyes could drive a hollow crazy..

"Well, I was going to call all my friends and explain to them I might not be a virgin anymore buuuut, I lost interest." the hollow replied with a deadpanned tone.

"Are you really?" Ichigo's face was replaced with genuine curiosity.

"Lets not go there." Shiro murmured.

Both were engaged in a wrestle in the sheets afterwards, playfully tossing each other around as if they were five year olds. It was amazing that in one night Shiro's lust for blood personality could be turned around into something similar to Ichigo. He had found a reason to stay locked into that boys head. And even if they did look strangely alike, neither could deny the other was good looking. Conceited? Nah.

"Thanks for pulling me out of my little emo cycle." Ichigo said after pinning Shiro.

"No problem, King." Shiro replied, totally knowing he could turn the tables.

"Ichigoooo!"

Both froze when they heard a new voice and the door open. Rukia graced the doorframe with her being, which now stood stock still. Her eyes were locked on the two, and she could have sworn she felt a nose bleed coming on. The boys faces turned red, Shiro's more noticeable with him being completely white and all. Rukia suddenly giggled, unleashing the little girl inside of her to which Shiro and Ichigo wanted to sweatdrop to.

"THAT.." she pointed. "..IS SO CUTE!"

"Shutup." Shiro muttered, looking at Ichigo who still had him pinned.

"Isn't it?" Ichigo replied back, sounding almost as joyful as Rukia much to Shiro's surprise which showed on his face.

Ichigo plopped down on top of Shiro's bare chest and laughed. "Whatever happened to Grimmjow?" Rukia finally asked.

Both boys tensed, Shiro's eyes narrowing. "I pile drived him into the pavement."

"He deserved it." Rukia answered back, pleased.

"Indeed." Shiro finished.

* * *

Later on in the night, it happened to be the fourth of July. Even though Americans really were the only ones who should celebrate it, the group found themselves popping fireworks as if they were declaring independence themselves. Shiro, Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, Renji, and Hitsugaya were lined up on the roof of a building. Why those particular Shinigami? Well, because they happened to be in town checking up on some things. Hitsugaya merely silently watched the couples next to him with some interest while the others were engaged in one thing or the other.

"Like the fireworks Ichi?" Shiro said with a smile.

"Of course." the other replied with a matching grin.

"Hey you guys.." Rukia whispered. "..look at that."

She pointed to Renji and Byakuya, whom had fallen asleep on each others shoulders. Rukia giggled like a school girl, and Shiro and Ichigo merely gagged inwardly at that pairing. For a moment, the albino thought of Toshiro and Rukia hooking up, but that would be very random and have no purpose. He would match with that one chick who always called him by his first name, or Rangiku. One of those.

"So, what now my man?" Ichigo asked his white counterpart.

"I figured we could buy a house on a hill, maybe have a few kids.." Shiro murmured.

"Oh shut the hell up." Ichigo turned back around.

"Nah but for real.."

Ichigo's eyes drifted to Shiro out of the corners.

"..thanks for rescuing me."

* * *

**Thats the end.**

**Thanks all for the reviews and alerts and favorites. Watch out for more fics in the future. lD  
**


End file.
